


Like it's real

by aftgandreil (arituzz)



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Mentions of Renee/Allison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 01:09:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8512927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arituzz/pseuds/aftgandreil
Summary: Neil looked at Andrew, who mouthed “don’t”, and then back at Nicky. He seemed rather desperate. Every fibre of his body told him this was a bad idea, but then again Neil wasn’t known for making wise decisions. “Okay. I’ll do it,” he said. Neil could feel Andrew’s heavy gaze on him. “I’ll be Andrew’s fake boyfriend.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Sam's (knox-moreau) competiton on tumblr

Neil was on his way out of his dorm room, taking a sip of the horrible beverage that Kevin forced him to drink every morning—it was ludicrous the amount of things that boy did for Exy, and made Neil do, too. It was then that Nicky approached him, agitated.

It was then when it all started.

“Neil, my friend, we need a huge favor!” Nicky’s words caught Neil’s attention. It was still a strange thing for him. Being someone’s _friend_.

Andrew appeared beside his cousin, wearing the most uninterested face. “ _You_ need,” he said to Nicky, his lips betraying his look, almost quirking up in a slight smile.

“What is it?” Neil was genuinely curious to know what was it that made Andrew amused.

Nicky took a breath and blurted out, “I need you to date Andrew.”

It took all of Neil’s efforts not to spill Kevin’s beverage on his friend’s face. “What? Why?”

“Well… Erik’s family is visiting and they’re making this amazing dinner to celebrate that we won and…”

“And..?” Pried Neil. This sure was interesting.

“I may or may not have told them we… were all coupled. So you have to date each other. Please.”

“Why would you tell them that?” After Allison and Renee got together, Andrew and Neil were the only single members of the team.

“It was that or getting paired with Erik’s cousins. Poor souls I don’t want them traumatized, they are too pure for, you know, Andrew.” Neil guessed Nicky had a point.

“You know I could kill you at any moment,” Andrew stepped in.

“Please, Neil, you have to do it. I beg you. You’re the only one who can do it without getting himself killed. Probably.”

Neil looked at Andrew, who mouthed _“don’t”_ , and then back at Nicky. He seemed rather desperate. Every fibre of his body told him this was a bad idea, but then again Neil wasn’t known for making wise decisions. “Okay. I’ll do it,” he said. Neil could feel Andrew’s heavy gaze on him. “I’ll be Andrew’s fake boyfriend.”

“You’ll regret it,” said Andrew, to no one in particular.

Nicky took Neil into his arms. “Thank you, thank you, thank you! You’re a real friend, Neil!” He shouted into Neil’s face. And then, in a lower voice, “Let’s hope he doesn’t kill you.”

“Wait, how did you convince Andrew in the first place?” asked Neil.

“Oh I just promised I’d buy him sweets for the rest of his life.”

“Every. Day. Of. Your. Life.” Andrew stressed out. “In exchange of Josten and me being stupidly _lovey dovey_ in front of your boyfriend’s family for one single night.”

Nicky’s smile went even bigger. “Yeah, seems fair,” he said, and hugged Neil once more.

After that, everything went downhill.

They somehow managed to get through half of the dinner in a somewhat civil way. Andrew only made a couple of snarky comments, but none were directed at Erik’s family.

Then, the wine started to make its effect and Andrew became more restless. And touchy. Nicky tried to stop him a couple of times by nudging him, but Andrew didn’t care. His hands were all over Neil. It was quite a pleasant feeling for Neil but, apparently, it wasn’t the sort of behavior suited for a formal dinner. The actual problem, though, came when Andrew tried to take Neil’s suit off.

“I hate the suit, you should take it off.”

Andrew’s breath was on Neil’s face and all he could think of was how much he actually wanted that to happen. And alcohol sure didn’t help. “Okay.”

“That’s it,” Neil heard Nicky yell. “You two, stop. Drop the act. This was a stupid idea.” Nicky looked at Erik, then at his parents. “I’m sorry, I asked them to pretend to be dating. They’re just doing this to piss me off.”

Andrew finally let go of Neil’s grip and turned his attention to his cousin, his mouth quirking into a smirk. “I told you you’d regret it.”

“It doesn’t hurt to be nice once in your life, you know,” Nicky said.

“I guess I’ll never know.” Andrew stood up and went for the restroom. Neil followed him, after sending Nicky an apologetic smile.

“You love the suit,” said Neil when they were finally alone.

Andrew’s mouth was on Neil’s in a heartbeat, his hands already unfastening Neil’s tie. “Shut up.”

They had kissed before. On the rooftop. In Andrew’s room. They had kissed many times. And tonight’s act gave Neil something he hadn’t had in a long time. Hope. “You know we could make this real,” he whispered into Andrew’s ear.

“There is no this.” Andrew took Neil’s hand into his and lead it to his mouth.

“Liar.” Neil’s free hand travelled to Andrew’s cheek and made him look at him. “Yes or no, Andrew?”

Andrew didn’t move. His eyes were fixed on Neil’s like his life depended on it. His hands now on Neil’s waist. “Yes,” he finally said.

“I guess you really like the suit.”

Then it was mouth on mouth again. Skin on skin. It was the same as before but all different. It was Andrew kissing Neil’s neck. It was Neil’s hand on Andrew’s chest.

The door busted open to reveal an angry Nicky. “That was the worst acting i’ve ever seen. you could have at least _tried_ , you know,” he said. Then he looked at them and how their hands were placed on each other’s bodies. “Uh, guys you can drop the act now. They already _know._ ”

“What? Can’t I kiss him when no one’s around?” asked Andrew, that smirk on his face again.

“Uhm. It’s not like you’re really dating.”

“Uh yeah, we are,” said Neil.

“Don’t say stupid things.” But Andrew’s mouth was on Neil’s again, refusing to let him go.

“Oh my God,” Nicky breathed out. “What. Why. How. What.” He looked at them in astonishment. “Oh my God.”

“What’s happening in here?” Neil heard Allison say before entering the boys’ restroom. “Oh,” she said when she saw them. “I knew it! I’m going to tell the rest. Thank you for making me rich.”

Neil wondered if it really was that obvious or if Allison just was a very perceptive girl.

Because maybe it hadn’t started with Nicky appearing at Neil’s door. Maybe it had started when Neil decided that kissing Andrew on the rooftop wasn’t that bad of an idea. Or maybe it was when he told him about his past life.

Neil wasn’t sure when it all started. But he was glad of every stupid decision he had made to get to this point in his life. With friends. And someone strong enough to hold him and all his problems in his arms. A boyfriend. That feeling was as unfamiliar as it was pleasant. And Neil didn’t want it to ever end. And for once, he could let himself slip into it without feeling in danger.

Love. That had to be what love felt like.

-FIN-


End file.
